Users often use multiple display surfaces. With technologies such as Display as a Service (DaaS), the user has increased options for mixing and matching display surfaces with content delivery locally as well as remotely and with environments having multiple viewers. With DAAS, people can view what's on their tablet on a big-screen television, mirror the same imagery on multiple displays either locally or across the Internet, or link up multiple displays to create a single, bigger display. A challenge exists regarding displaying and sharing of sensitive content with a trusted party; given these environmental circumstances is it becomes easy for passers-by to observe shared sensitive content both from the content owner's display as well as from collaborators' displays.
Existing solutions offer eye tracking with display obfuscation solutions where a single display is protected using an eye tracking camera integrated with a graphics display controller that obfuscates the frame buffer content except in the areas of the screen where the viewer fixates. In some embodiments, the graphics controller displays non-obfuscated frame buffer information for the duration of the user fixation.
Working with multiple display surfaces can be challenging. What is needed is a system and method for displaying information to a second (or third) collaboration partner while also preventing eavesdropping by passers-by.